User blog:Goopking/Game Spotlight: Goop Powerball
Goop Powerball is a sports game developed by Toshiko Games and is a part of the Goop's World. Gameplay Unlike most sports games that focus on sports like football or baseball, Goop Powerball is based around an original sport that plays like a combination of football, soccer, lacrosse, and wrestling. The playing field is shaped like a giant circle with a much smaller circular platform attached to it on either end (making for one large circle and two smaller ones on opposite sides from eachother). In the center of each smaller circle is a large hoop on a stick. These are the goals. Each team is composed of a Team Leader and six Players. The seven members can be divided into two types: Throwers and Kickers. Kickers score goals by kicking the ball, called the G-Ball, into the goal. Throwers score goals by using small baskets on sticks called G-Rods to toss the balls in similar to lacrosse. Throwing the ball into the goal increases the throw's accuracy, but kicking increases it's power, making it harder to block. By collecting Power Orbs that appear on the field periodically, you can fill up your Power Meter. Once it's full, the captain can use the Goop Powerball version of a "Crash-Attack": a Power Slam. This is a very powerful shot that is very difficult to block, requiring split-second timing to do so. Captains There are 12 Team Captains. Overview *Goop *Bing *Draclo *Blossom *Tawnya *King Grex *Emperor Kranos *Frogrump *Captain Grum *Goggles *Chomper *Moki & Shelldon Captain: Goop *Primary Color: Purple *Secondary Color: Orange *Team Name: The Goop Opals *Team Symbol: a Magic Opal *Theme Music: Progressive Rock *Power Slam: Goop morphs into Beast Goop and performs an enormous punch, launching the G-Ball towards the goal. Captain: Bing *Primary Color: Lime Green *Secondary Color: Silver *Team Name: The Bing Gears *Team Symbol: A gear/cog *Theme Music: Techno *Power Slam: Bing leaps into the air and uses his Bing Scope to fire the G-Ball towards the goal. Captain: Draclo *Primary Color: Orange *Secondary Color: Lime Green *Team Name: The Draclo Dragons *Team Symbol: A Paw Print *Theme Music: Disco *Power Slam: Draclo grabs the G-Ball, flies into the air, eats the ball, and fires it towards the goal. Captain: Blossom *Primary Color: Pink *Secondary Color: Red *Team Name: The Blossom Hearts *Team Symbol: A heart *Theme Music: Pop *Power Slam: Creates an aura of hearts around her and blows a kiss in the form of the G-Ball at the goal. Captain: Tawnya *Primary Color: Brown *Secondary Color: Yellow *Team Name: The Tawnya Flowers *Team Symbol: A flower *Theme Music: Latin Flamenco *Power Slam: Tawnya causes the ball to swirl around her and roundhouse kicks it'' towards the goal''.''' Captain: King Grex *Primary Color: Yellow *Secondary Color: Red *Team Name: The Grex Kings *Team Symbol: A crown *Theme Music: Orchestral *Power Slam: King Grex gains the power of the Magic Opals and fire a magic ball containing the G-Ball towards the goal. Captain: Emperor Kranos *Primary Color: Silver *Secondary Color: Blue *Team Name: The Kranos Cyborgs *Team Symbol: A brain *Theme Music: Big Band *Power Slam: Kranos loads the G-Ball into his Plasma Cannon and fires it towards the goal. Captain: Frogrump *Primary Color: Dark Green *Secondary Color: Red *Team Name: The Frogrump Fireballs *Team Symbol: A flame *Theme Music: Punk rock *Power Slam: Frogrump spins around while holding the ball, letting it go so hard it flies towards the goal, leaving a trail of flames. Captain: Captain Grum *Primary Color: Red *Secondary Color: Black *Team Name: The Grum Buccaneers *Team Symbol: A cutlass *Theme Music: Calypso-Reggae *Power Slam: Captain Grum fires the G-Ball out of his Hand Cannon towards the goal. Captain: Goggles *Primary Color: Green *Secondary Color: Yellow *Team Name: The Goggles Centipedes *Team Symbol: A set of yellow goggles *Theme Music: Rap/Hip-Hop *Power Slam: Goggles becomes enraged, runs up to the G-Ball, and kicks it towards the goal. Captain: Chomper *Primary Color: Black *Secondary Color: White *Team Name: The Chomper Metalheads *Team Symbol: Chomper's face *Theme Music: Heavy metal *Power Slam: Chomper, not surprisingly, eats the G-Ball, and rolls across the field towards the goal. Captain: Moki & Shelldon *Primary Color: Navy Blue *Secondary Color: Red *Team Name: The Moki & Shelldon Minions *Team Symbol: A bandage *Theme Music: Banjo Bluegrass *Power Slam: Shelldon slaps Moki on the back, causing Moki to fly into the G-Ball, knocking it towards the goal. Players *Ghostie *Springear *Chucky *Pump-Kog *Mummbly *Skelldon Zones (Playing Fields *Petunia Park *S.S. Powerball *Monster Mansion *Fruitfall Field *Castle Grex *Blossom's Courtyard *Crystal Caves *Cosmic Playway Gallery Goop Goal.jpg|Goop's Powerball appearance Bing Goal.jpg|Bing's Powerball appearance Draclo Goal.jpg|Draclo's Powerball appearance Blossom Goal.jpg|Blossom's Powerball appearance Tawnya Goal.jpg|Tawnya's Powerball appearance Grex Goal.jpg|King Grex's Powerball appearance Category:Blog posts